


Worth Fighting For

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Jocelyn and Luke after she awakens helps Alec realize something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Fighting For

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: Very unsatisfied with how the finale left so many things, including Alec and Magnus. Here's my remedy to what I wish would've happened. Unbeated.

****  
Alec and Magnus stood across from each other in the hallway, each one had their backs against the wall.

The physical distance between them wasn't that far, but emotionally it felt like a chasm between them.

Only a few hours ago Alec had walked away from his wedding and they had shared a searing kiss and making plans for their first date.

Then Camille had been released and everything had seemed to go so very wrong and so very fast.

He still felt angry by the moment he'd found Camille and Magnus in the lip lock although it was obvious he had been taken off guard and repulsed by her.

And as much as he hated it, Camille had brought up a good point, Magnus was an immortal while Alec was not.

As he got older Magnus would still be as youthful looking as he was now.

Magnus had seen and done so much, had relationships with many different types of people.

How long would Alec be able to be enough for him?

Alec then voiced what Camille had said about his immortality.

Magnus looked not surprised but also saddened, "I may be the high warlock of Brooklyn, but even I can't predict the future."

They were then interrupted by Luke telling them Jocelyn had been moved and were ready for the reawakening spell to begin.

Magnus looked at Alec, fear and longing in his gaze then went to the infirmary.

It had worked, Jocelyn had awoken, and was enjoying a tearful reunion with Luke, Clary, and Simon.

And it hit Alec like a ton of bricks, LOVE was what made Jocelyn and Luke risk everything to hide the mortal cup and Clary.

LOVE drove Clary to save Simon and her mother.

LOVE had driven Magnus to bring Alec to his apartment to try to talk him out of marrying Lydia.

And then burst into the wedding, putting his heart on the line, facing the risk of heartbreak.

LOVE makes you stronger.

A mundane expression he'd never paid much attention to, but seemed so fitting now.

He wasn't going to let Camille win, Magnus had taken a huge risk on him, and Alec would return that favor.

He didn't know how long it would be, days, weeks, months, or even if it was only a couple of years, he, Alec Lightwood would help Magnus fight for that relationship.

He moved next to Magnus and touched his fingers, before squeezing his hand.

Magnus sucked in a breath and gratitude and love came into his eyes.

Magnus squeezed his hand in return, whatever came next they would face it together.

***  
AN2: There was a time I wasn't crazy for this pairing, but I've become obsessed for it, pretty much the kiss is what started it.


End file.
